


Mine

by wozzah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Brainwashing, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Top Jesse McCree, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wozzah/pseuds/wozzah
Summary: They call you Mirage.Not because you wanted to be the way you are, but because of your gifts that were forced upon you after the accident.Your ability to create multiple copies of yourself and your love for gun-slinging cowboy, Jesse McCree, spikes interest in the enemy. Now taken by an operative of Talon, you’re forced to live at the hands of Reaper, a terroist and sworn enemy of Overwatch. Exploiting and exploring your abilities, Reaper continues to manipulate and use you for his own personal gain.(This story can be found on my wattpad as well.)





	1. Prologue

I could barely breathe as I woke in the room again. 

The walls of my cell echoed my screams as I sat there, begging to be let out, fighting for my freedom. No matter how much I cried, my cowboy couldn't save me this time. The man who brought me here told me I was going to pay for what I had done, and I would be used till I gave up the information he needed. 

My body began to shake once again as the cold air nipped at the bare parts of my skin. I was strapped to a chair, my arms and leg bound to the cold metal. I wasn’t wearing much, left only in my underwear and t-shirt. I could hear activity outside my door but dared not say anything, in fear of my own safety. Anxiety inched at my skin but I tried to calm my nerves with long deep inhales. 

Before I knew it the door swung open and I saw him once again in the doorway. His large stature towering before me, the all too familiar outline of his mask bringing me to cower in fear. He made his way into the room, locking the door before ambling towards me slowly. I froze, my arms tensing as the metal from his claws were traced along my jawline. He gave off a distorted and menacing chuckle as he watched me, an evil glow flashing from his eyes behind the mask. 

"Don't touch me." I spat, turning my face from him in attempt to free myself from his grasp. With a disapproving grunt he grabbed me by my chin roughly, forcing me to look at him. The uncanny feeling from the silence in the room cut through me like a hot blade, my anxiety taking over my whole body as I shook. I felt cowardly as I closed my eyes, knees buckling under his touch. 

"You're starting to get weak, agent." His deep, almost demonic, voice echoed through the small room. My eyes wandered to his mask, the pale white of the skull outline was adjacent to the darkness of the eyes beneath it. My body tensed as his claw ran up my bare leg, and I let off a small whimper of dismay. “You’re going to learn to listen to my every command. You’ll fulfill my every need, request, and desire. Or you can live the rest of your useless days tied to this chair.” 

“Jesse will find me, and damn well kill you before that ever happens.” I snapped a bit, causing him to back away slightly from the sudden hostility in my tone. 

Suddenly a leather glove wrapped around my throat, cutting my air off; his metal talons dug deep into my neck, barely piercing the delicate skin. I tried to grip onto his arm but the ropes that held me down were tightly bound, leaving me struggling for air. My captor only stared at me, I could almost feel him smirking beyond the mask. 

“Keep up that attitude, little girl, and I’m going to to be your worst nightmare.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Keep a sharp eye out everyone, the most important part of our mission is getting this payload back to HQ." 

I could hear Winston's voice ring through my transceiver. I took a deep breath, my nerves getting the best of me as I placed a hand on the side of the van. Whatever was in the crates must have been pretty important considering the number of agents assigned to escort it. 

We were on the old watchpoint, Gibraltar, one of the first of the many original Overwatch base's of it's time. This one specifically was an orbital launch facility. It was a hot evening, my skin-tight leather suit wasn't helping the fact it was burning out in this weather, and I felt the need to adjust myself multiple times every few minutes. Not only was is hot but the terrain was very humid, and ominous to walk along. The abandoned buildings gave off an eerie and unsettling vibe, leaving me with a worried feeling. 

I sighed as I kicked a rock into one of the abandoned buildings, and to my surprise, the impact made an echo through the facility. I let out a small sound of surprise as my eyes moved over to Jack Morrison, one of our senior operatives who was leading the mission. He took notice to my gaze and I could see him nod slightly, walking over to me.

"How are you holding up, rookie?" He asked in a strong voice, only making me more nervous as my eyes hit the floor quickly. 

"I'm fine, Solider, thank you." I replied in a polite manner, removing my hand from the van with a worried look. He shot me a unconvinced stare, his mask covering most his face, but his eyes told me everything I needed to know. 

"Don't worry, darlin'." I heard a thick country accent ring from behind me, and I glanced over to see McCree giving me a nod. He flashed me a small grin and I felt myself feel a bit better as he did this, a warm feeling surfacing in my stomach. The perturbing thoughts of the mission running through my mind began subside as the cowboy continued, "You're gonna do just fine, just remember your training and this'll go smoothly."

"There is nothing to fear, young one." I heard Genji pipe in, and I turned my attention to him. 

He was sat on top of the payload, one of his legs dangling off the edge, the other in an upright position which he leaned his arm against casually. I started to feel a bit overwhelmed as all eyes were now on me. 

"You look a bit uneasy, love!" I could hear Lena pipe in, nearly knocking me over as I felt her run up next to me. She pointed to my holster with a whip of her hair. "Between your blasters and that doppelgänger voodoo you do, you'll be alright in a high stress situation for sure!"

"It's not voodoo, Tracer." I snapped a bit, earning a few awkward glances from my comrades. 

I placed a hand on my metal bracelets in embarrassment, my face going a bright red color. They were the only thing helping me control my abilities, without them I would be unable to switch into my doppelgängers’ bodies. She seemed unfazed by the hostility in my tone as she did a small excited jump. 

"Won't you show me again?" Lena begged, bringing her hands together with a pouty lip. I shot her a unsure look considering my ability needed to charge after every couple of uses. Knowing this, Soldier stepped forward, motioning Tracer away from the payload. 

"Enough of the chit chat, agent. Tracer, scout up ahead and keep an eye out." Morrison ordered her with a wave of his hand, and Lena gave him a nod, a huge smile on her face. Without a word she zipped away, phasing quickly ahead of us. 

We continue to walk, my eyes moving to a cliff we were close to, and glancing down the steep drop made my stomach turn. I let out a sigh as I brought my hands to run through my hair slowly. I could feel a hand on my shoulder and I jumped a bit, looking at McCree who had a small smile on his face. 

"You're gonna be just fine, y/n. As long as I'm around, no harm is gonna come your way." He cooed, his hand making its way down to my lower waist comfortingly, pulling me close to him. I felt my face go bright red as he did this, and a chuckle emitted from his chest, the vibration sending a warm feeling down my body. 

"Whatever you say, cowboy. Try and keep up." I answered playfully, landing a soft kiss on his lower left cheek. He let out a low chuckle, roughing up my hair a bit and I pushed him away with a laugh, feeling a bit more relaxed. 

"Mirage, back in my day we didn't have the luxury of fighting along side our significant others... Or the distraction." Morrison snapped a bit and I rolled my eyes as I ambled away from Jesse. I could hear him grunt in a disapproving way, and the sound of him slinging his gun in his hand echoed behind me. 

"It's almost like you're jealou-"

"Zip it." Soldier cut me off, raising his hand slightly. I turned to face him with a scoff, and he walked up next to me, paying no attention to my body language. Frustration burned through me, an annoyed feeling surfacing in my stomach. 

"You don't have to be so-" Suddenly, before I could finish he grabbed me, placing his hand over my mouth forcefully. I gave him a confused look but he turned his face from me, his attention clearly on something else. 

"Do you hear that?" He asked Jesse, his eyes scanning the road ahead. 

I listened closely, and could hear what sounded like yelling and gunshots, but it was far from where we were. Everyone stopped, including the payload, to listen. I saw Jesse raise his gun, and Solider did the same as he let go of me. 

"What's going on up there, Tracer?" I asked as I raised my hand to my communicator in my ear. 

Silence. 

"Winston? Do you have eyes on what's going on?" Solider's voice sounded through the transceiver.

There was a slight buzz that echoed through the earpiece, and everyone exchanged worried glances. I felt my heart begin to race as I grabbed my blaster out of it's holster, my attention turning to the far end of the road. There was movement just beyond one of the larger buildings; I could see what looked like Tracer running towards us, clearly attempting to phase but ultimately failing each time. She began to wave her arms frantically as she got closer, trying to communicate something to us. Anxiety ran through me, knowing she was in trouble. 

"Eyes up!" Solider barked, everyone immediately on guard. There was an eeriness to the silence around us, almost tricking my senses into believing there was no danger. 

Tracer came clearer into view, stilling running towards us. I could hear her shouting, and suddenly a quiet beeping sounded. Barely being able to to make out the words I read her lips and my breathing stopped. Frantically I turned to Overwatch, fear running through me. 

"Everyone get down!" I yelled, the beeping becoming more apparent and loud. 

The pace of the rhythm picked up, and I crouched near the van only to find to my dismay, a blinking red light shining underneath. My eyes widening, I tried to alert the team but before I could, all that would be heard in the distance was the sound of Tracer's scream. 

"Talon!" 

With that the explosion went off, sending me flying down the ravine and off the side of the cliff. My body flew through the air, and I watched as the road disappeared out of view as I plummeted deep into the cliff side. The fall wasn't the worst part of it. I landed into what I could only assume was a rock before crashing into the waves below. Pain surged through me as I struggled to swim to the surface, oxygen leaving my lungs at an alarming rate. I could feel rocks tracing my hands and I gripped onto the closest one with all my strength, pulling my face above the water for air. As my head surfaced, I took in a deep breath, coughing up the water that had made it into my lungs from the impact. 

As I looked around at my surroundings I could see a ledge to climb on, and immediately swam towards it. A wave hit me from behind, and I was pulled underwater again, but this time I pushed the pain away to get myself back to the surface. Soon enough I had gripped onto the rock face and pulled myself up, laying down on the cool rock with a loud heave. I blinked the water from my eyes and groaned in pain as I laid there, a loud coughing fit following. I tried to sit up and winced, bringing one of my hands to my side with a cry of pain. As I lifted my hand back up to examine it, there was large amount of scarlet red blood dripping from my fingertips. 

"Fuck..." I choked, my eyes wandering my surroundings slowly. 

I had ended up on some sort of ledge of the cliff, the road not too far above me, but unreachable in my condition. My opposite hand moved over something next to me and I looked to see my blaster by my side and gave a sigh of relief. I cursed once again under my breath as I sat up, ignoring the pain in my side to stand to my feet. I looked to my left, and to my surprise there was some sort of cave but to my amazement, the payload could be seen inside. Ambling towards it, an influx of vertigo hit me like a rock, causing me to waver with each footstep towards the cavern. 

I placed my hand on my earpiece and spoke as clear as possible, "I'm hurt but I have my eyes on the payload... It's in the cave right below the cliff."

"Don't... in... y/n!" What sounded like Solider's voice could barely be heard over the transceiver, it was clearly busted from the fall. 

I tried to calm my nerves as I took a deep breath, realizing I was on my own. Grabbing my blaster, I placed it back into my holster and pulled my hair back with my hands. I gripped the hair tie around my left wrist and wrapped it around my wet hair into a ponytail, tightening it with a huff. 

I began my decent down into the cave, eyes and guard up for any sort of movement beyond my own. It was cold down here, more so than I thought it would be, and my now drenched body wasn't helping. Cool air flowed through the cave, and chills rushed down my spine with a shiver. I looked down the cave at the steep rocks with a sigh, and I decided against my better judgement to use my powers. I took a deep breath and focused on the payload phasing a doppelgänger of myself at the foot of it. As the mirrored image of myself appeared I focused, using all of my power to switch bodies. I struggled to do so, and let out a frustrated growl as I looked down at my bracelets. Winston designed them for me to control my powers, and to help me use them. They were a crutch, he only made them because I wasn't able to use my powers on my own, and this frustrated me. I flipped open the switch and brought my index finger to my palm, quickly phasing to my other body. As I regained consciousness in my new form I gasped, gripping onto the payload, loosing my balance. 

"That never gets easier." I choked to myself, standing up straight as I looked at the crates with a sigh. 

Suddenly I heard a noise abaft of me, and as I went for my blaster something grabbed me from behind, a large hand covering my mouth quickly. 

"Not so fast, agent." An almost demonic voice spoke into my ear and I yelped in terror as I felt claws dig at my wound. 

Unintentional or not, the pain in my side flared up and I let out a cry of pain. I quickly copied myself in front of the attacker and I, facing us, as I beamed myself into my new body. Before he could realized what happened my body dissipated out of his grasp and I landed a kick to his chest quickly. I grabbed out my blaster from its holster and pointed it at him as he staggered backwards, clearly confused. 

"You were saying?" I growled with a small whimper in my tone as pain surged through me.

I looked at the man closely; he was wearing all black, a hooded trench coat, and an eerie mask that left me feeling uneasy. I knew exactly who this was. The only person from Talon that frightened me from just looking at pictures of him. 

Reaper. 

Looking at me up and down, he was crouched slightly, and as he stood straighter I gulped, his large figure making me feel a wave of cowardliness fall over my whole body. His deep and unsettling chuckle erupted from his chest, echoing throughout the cavern. 

"I see the monkey's been busy. You look awfully young." Reaper mocked, stepping towards me slightly. I was tempted to shoot but stopped as he continued to talk, his menacing voice leaving me defenseless. "This is bigger than you. You don't want any part of this, kid."

"I know who you are, and I'm not scared of you." I stated in a strong voice, but the way he cocked his head to the side made me feel like it was an unconvincing performance. 

"You're not?" He almost laughed at his own statement as he continued, ambling towards me further. My body tensed as he did this but my gun seemed to slowly drop as he got closer, a heat erupting in between my legs shamefully. I cursed under my breath, my eyes still on him as he reached where I was, looking down me with dark eyes behind the mask. He reached his hand to my face and I froze further, closing my eyes as the back of his index finger traced across my cheek. "I see... you're not..."

Suddenly his hand found it's way around my throat and he grabbed my wrist with his other, making me throw my gun out of my grip and onto the floor. I created another doppelgänger next to him but he gripped my hand before I pressed the button to phase, and I gulped. 

I looked at myself, the complete look over fear copied from my face onto hers was unnerving. 

"You should be, because I know who you are too."


	3. Chapter 3

"I have the girl."

I felt my heart race increase as the words left Reaper's mouth. What did he want from me? What was their real mission?

His hand was still wrapped around my throat as he spoke over his communicator. He let go of my arm as I brought both of my hands to wrap around his wrist, begging him to let me go silently. I fought for air, my legs kicking out in front of me as he lifted me from the ground.

"She's hurt from the fall, but stable." He continued, and I felt myself begin to cry. I could feel his talons begin to break through my soft skin on my neck, and I whimpered in pain. He finally took notice to my pleas for air as he let my legs fall to the floor, loosening his grip. I tapped a few time on his arm before he let me go completely, and I fell to the floor a coughing mess.

"Fuck you!" I screamed out, looking up at him with a glare, a tear falling down my face.

Reaper looked down at me, his dark eyes meeting mine and I winced, fear rushing through me. Suddenly his boot connected with my stomach, knocking the wind out of me a second time. I let out a cry of pain as he did this, my body completely falling down on the cold ground of the cave.

"Behave." Reaper growled, grabbing me by my scalp and pulling me to my feet.

I tried my best to stand up straight as I grabbed onto him for support, my hands gripping the front of his trench coat. I opened my eyes to see I had pulled myself uncomfortably close to him, my face inches from his chest, my gaze evading his quickly. I gulped once again and tried to take a step back. Noticing this, Reaper stopped me, pulling at my hair harder with a low chuckle.

"Y/n!" I heard Jack's voice echo through the cave, followed by the sound of more people and I jumped a bit out of embarrassment. Reaper's grip only tightened as his gaze moved to the mouth of the cave, cursing under his breath.

"Jesse!" I screamed for my cowboy, hope beginning to reach the corners of my mind as I heard familiar voices fill the walls of the cave.

Reaper moved me so I was facing them, and he held me from behind, his left arm gripping my waist hard. I heard a click of some sort and before I knew what was happening, a shot gun was being held to my temple by his right hand, and he let off another laugh. I looked to see Jesse and Morrison at the base of the cave, both of their weapons pointed towards us.

"Hold on, darlin'. Everything's going to be okay.." Jesse's soothing voice helped calm my nerves slightly, but I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms safe and sound. I began to cry, and it only seemed to make Reaper more upset, his hold getting stronger as he pulled my back up against his stomach.

"Let her go, Gabe!" Solider demanded, his finger moving over his trigger slightly. Gabe? How does Jack know his real name? My eyes widened as he said this, hoping Reaper wouldn't retaliate. To my surprise he only laughed.

"No can do, Boy Scout." Reaper mocked, tracing his hand around my stomach in a defensive way.

"Jesse, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I cried, trying to push Reaper's hand away with mine, but he didn't budge. I could feel his metal claws scraping me through my suit and I froze in fear once again. "I love you. So much."

Jesse's expression broke my heart, he looked like he was about to cry as he stood there, gun pointed directly at Reaper's skull. He sniffled a bit before replying, "I love you too, darlin'."

"Oh now this, this is too good." Reaper chuckled, the vibration of his chest bringing chills rushing down my spine. He continued, "That makes this so much better."

"Enough games, Reyes. Let her go or this is going to get messy." Jack seemed to be at his breaking point, his anger boiling over a lot quicker than normal. I gave him a concerned look but it seemed Reaper enjoyed how much Morrison was getting upset, laughing as the words left his mouth.

"Mirage is coming with me," Reaper spoke up. He stopped to lean down into my ear, fear washing over me once more as he continued, "Isn't that right, kid?"

"Jesse!" I called out his name helplessly, my body beginning to shake once again. My tears continued to fall down my face, and Jesse's expression turned into a scornful stare. I could feel the tension radiating off the two men, clear hatred fuming between them.

"If you hurt her-" Jesse started but cut himself off, at a loss for words.

"Not only am I going to hurt her," Reaper paused, taking a moment to grip at my inner thigh in a more than friendly kind of way, confusion falling over me. I could feel the familiar heat build up between my legs and turned my face from Jesse out of shame. My captor continued, "She'll be screaming."

"That's it!" Jesse bellowed, cocking his gun towards Reaper beginning to walk forward slightly. Suddenly Reaper pushed me forward a bit, the gun moving to the back of my skull.

"One more step and I'll kill her in front of you." He growled at the cowboy, making him stop dead in his tracks. His voice got low and even more demonic as he added, "Put your weapon down, boy. You know I'll do it."

Jesse gave into his request, lowering his peacekeeper in defeat with a conflicted look on his face. Solider however didn't, moving in front of McCree with his gun pointed towards Reaper.

"It doesn't always have to be this way, Gabe." Morrison pleaded, his finger hovering over the trigger once again.

Reaper took notice to this, bringing his shotgun down right next to my feet and pulling the trigger. The bullets flew right next to me, the sound making me jump back into my captor's arms. I began to cry again as he pressed it to my head, his breathing getting heavy as he started to get annoyed.

"Stop! Stop... Please!" I begged, nearly falling over as I gripped onto Reaper from behind me, grabbing his waist pleadingly. I took a deep breath, realizing I had no other choice but to go with him. "I'll go with you, just don't hurt them. Don't hurt them, please."

"Y/n, no-"

"Sounds like she's made up her mind, Morrison." Reaper bellowed, cutting him off and pulling me closer to him once again. I felt myself go limp in his arms out of defeat, my eyes closing as I said a silent prayer.

Suddenly a small box of some sort flew into the cave, landing near Reaper and I's feet. I opened my eyes and gave it a curious look before it flashed, a teleporter phasing into the air. Reaper chuckled, beginning to push me towards it and I obeyed, walking slowly in front of him.

"It looks like our ride is here." He mocked as we reached where it was, his gun still pressed to my temple. The two men's expressions changed dramatically, panic filling their eyes as they watched in horror. Reaper was actually going to get away with this. For once his plan had worked exactly how he wanted, and he even got to rub it in their faces.

"No!"

Morrison's voice yelling out the word would be the last thing I heard before I was pushed into the teleporter. I fell onto the metal floor of what seemed to be an airship, gripping my side as pain shot through me once again. I looked behind my back, staring at the end of the teleporter as I waited for Reaper with angst creeping through my mind. After a few moments his body phased into the room, and he nearly fell to the floor himself as he gripped his shoulder.

"Fuck!" He bellowed, clearly from the way his voice cracked, I could tell he was in pain. I shot him a confused stare, and he took notice to this, grabbing me by my hair roughly with his opposite hand. Reaper growled, "Your boyfriend just got you in a lot of trouble."

Before I could reply he pulled me to my feet, dragging me by my hair into a small room on the side of the ship. It was a room with a bed and a chair next to it, some sort of small captain's quarters. He threw me down, and I nearly slammed my face into the side of the bed as I fell to the floor. I let off a small yelp of pain as this happened, covering my face with my hands. I looked up at him slightly, but he was busy trying to check his own wound to take notice. He let off a deep growl as he gripped his should once again, clearly in a lot of pain. His small cries of pain made my skin crawl, irking me to no end as I watched him almost helplessly. I stood to my feet, ambling towards him slowly, to not make him upset. Reaching out my hand steadily, I went to grab his coat but was stopped when he grabbed my wrist roughly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Reaper bellowed, and I froze in fear as I shook my head.

"I-I can help... Just let me take a look..." I whispered softly, and he pushed me away with his hand. I took a few steps back and gripped my waist as pain surged through me once again. I looked down to see my bodysuit was dripping in my blood at this point, and I gulped slightly as I realized how bad my own injury actually was. I glanced up at him again, and motioned to the chair. "Please, just sit down..."

He looked to be deep in thought as I spoke, debating on whether to listen or not. Within moments he was gripping his shoulder again and let off a deep and frustrated groan as he walked to the chair, sitting slowly. I followed him with a limp, and as he sat I brought my hands to his jacket, pulling it off his shoulder slowly. He stopped me as he finished pulling it down, grabbing both my hands suddenly.

"The bracelets, agent." Reaper demanded, motioning for me to give them up. I took a few moments to contemplate whether or not I should listen, and as I tried to pull my hands away he gripped them tighter. He growled, "Mirage..."

I hesitated before nodding, taking them off slowly, and placing them in his hand. I felt like crying as he took them from me, knowing how much time and effort Winston had put into making them.

I shook off the sad thoughts as I examined his wound. A strange black mist seemed to dissipate from his shoulder and I looked at it in confusion. The bullet was gone, clean through, just below his shoulder. It skimmed the outside of his arm so the recovery wouldn't take as long, but it was still a painful injury. His blood was all over, dripping onto the chair as I worked. Realizing this, I knew I had to find a way to stop the bleeding. 

I turned to face the shelves in the room, walking over to them and rummaging through them slowly. I moved my attention to a set of drawers which I carefully opened. I let out a sigh of relief when I opened the last drawer, coming across a large first aid kit. I took it out of the drawer and searched inside of it, and pulled out a bandage roll that was torn at the end. It seemed like it had been used recently. I took a deep breath as I brought it to him, wrapping it around his wound carefully, ripping off what I needed and tossing the rest on the bed. He winced a bit but stayed silent nonetheless, watching me closely as I worked. I stood up straight as I finished, and my eyes moved to the floor awkwardly. He slipped his clothes back over his shoulder, looking at me with his dark eyes beyond the mask.

Suddenly he grabbed me, pulling me closer to him as he began to mess with hem of my suit. My eyes widened as I tried to push him away but he held onto me with a chuckle.

"Your turn, niña." Reaper spoke in a deep tone, looking up at me. He stayed sat where he was as his fingers traced along my waist, inspecting every inch of me delicately. I winced as his hands found my wound and he sighed as he saw the amount of blood on me. He shook his head, "You need to get out of this thing."

"What-"

Before I could retaliate, Reaper had gone for the zipper near my chest, dragging it down to my lower stomach. I gasped in horror as I was now almost fully exposed in front of my captor. I tried to cover myself in embarrassment, moving my hand to my now exposed bra with a whimper, but he shoved my hands away.

I began to cry as he pushed the fabric over and off my shoulders and down my arms. My face was flushed red from embarrassment, but he didn't seemed even slightly phased. In the moment I felt so helpless, I didn't know what to do as watched in horror as he undressed me.

"Stop squirming." Reaper ordered as he pushed the rest of the suit down my legs.

I grabbed onto his chest as he pulled the rest of it off, and whimpered helplessly as I was now left in only my undergarments. Embarrassment flushed over me as his claws were traced down my stomach, our bodies only inches apart. I tried to hide my face by moving my head to his shoulder but he pushed me back so that I was standing completely in front of him. I could hear him curse under his breath as he spun me around, tracing his hands a long the wound.

"Stop, please... That h-hurts..." I cried, my body beginning to shake with nervousness.

Suddenly I felt something alien on my skin and I looked down to see the dark mist wrapping around my waist tightly, leaving me confused. Reaper sat up, his hand grazing my bottom as he did so, and I felt my eyes fall to the floor in embarrassment. I heard him as he walked to the bed and grabbed the roll of bandage I had left on the bed. As he made his way back over to me the mist disappeared, and he began wrapping my waist with it gently.

"Don't think you're getting out of a punishment for what happened." Reaper spoke up in his deep and distorted voice, and I glanced up at him slowly.

"Please don't hurt me..." I begged softly, a tear running down my face. As he tied the fabric he tugged at it slightly with a growl, sending pain rushing through me. I let off a whimper as he finished. "You won't get away with this."

"It looks like I already have, princesa." He mocked, his accent coming out a bit at the end of the sentence. That damn voice. Why did I like it so much? I turned to face him as he continued, "Your kindness won't get you anywhere either. Don't expect me to be nice back, because I won't."

"What do you call this then?" I asked pointing at the sheet around my waist. He eyed me up and down before replying, pushing some of my hair out of my face.

"Wouldn't want you bleeding out on me, would I? Also was a great way to take a look at my... mercancías." Reaper cooed, and I pushed his hand away.

"¿Tu sabes que hablo español?" I snapped in a disgusted way, bringing my arms to cover myself once again.

"Great, then you know what 'estropeado' means." He retorted, motioning me towards the bed. "Go lay down until we get there, and don't make me tell you a second time."

I watched him as he walked passed me and to the door. He looked over his shoulder slightly at me with a deep growl and I obeyed, sitting down on the bed. I covered myself in the blanket that was laying on it and sighed loudly. Reaper took notice to this, slamming the door open before gave me one last glance.

"This is going to get a lot worse for you before it gets better, niña."

"This is going to get a lot worse for you before it gets better, niña."


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like an eternity before the ship finally landed. 

I could hear voices from outside my cabin, the sound of the ship shutting down echoed through the room. My nerves got the best of me as I sat up, waiting for the worst to happen. What kind of punishment was I getting into? Reaper terrified me, the fact I helped him was beyond me. I don't know why I did it, and it was clearly a mistake. Showing the enemy my weak side was not what I wanted, but he knows now that I have one. Somewhere deep inside of myself I kinda wish I had bled out on the cliff. 

I heard the voices get closer and before I knew it, the door was swung open. In the doorway was a woman, she was tall and slender, and her short orange hair gleamed from the light cascading from beyond the door. She shot me a cheeky smile, a devious look on her face. As she made her way into the room, a cloud of smoke appeared close behind. Suddenly Reaper's large stature seemed to solidify from the mist and I gulped, a bit shocked. Wondering whether he noticed my amazement or not I turned my face away, out of embarrassment. 

"Agent." Reaper acknowledged me, and I felt my gaze meet his timidly. "This is Moira O'Deorian."

"I have been waiting a long time for this." The woman cheered, bringing me to cower from her in fear. She had the eyes of someone with a few screws loose. She continued, "You are going to be such an extraordinary thing to experiment on."

"Experiment...?" I barely could hear myself as I said the word, a thousand different scenarios playing through my mind. She only let out a low chuckle, her eyes seeming to examine me further. 

"I'm going to have to repair this injury first." Moira explained, mostly to herself, pulling back the sheets to look further at my wound. 

I felt so vulnerable as she did this, my half naked body now exposed to both her and Reaper. My eyes evaded Reaper's gaze, and I shifted a little uncomfortably. As she finished her evaluation, she motioned for me to stand, turning to Reaper. 

"Gabriel." She simply said his name as I stood, and I looked at both of them nervously. 

Without question Reaper ambled towards me, placing his hand on my lower back before crouching and scooping me up off the ground into his arms. My hands landed on his chest again, our faces inches apart in this position, and I felt my cheeks flare up as heat flowed through me. We began to walk out of the room, Reaper following Moira as we exited the ship. I felt myself getting very dizzy, so I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Reaper's shoulder. I clearly had lost too much blood. 

"She's falling back asleep." Reaper quickly said to Moira, a hint of concern in his voice, which confused me. I felt him grip me tighter, his strong arms tensing as he started walking faster. 

"We need to get her to my lab, quickly." 

Slowly I felt myself begin to drift off, barely able to open my eyes as the dizziness kicked in. I could hear voices but was unable to make out the words clearly, frustration building in my mind. It only took a few moments for my consciousness to slowly fade, everything going black. 

<><><>

I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in a dimly lit room. My head seemed to pound continuously as I glanced around my surroundings. I was in some sort of containment room, barely anything spread across the small space. Sat in a chair, I blinked slowly, noticing I was wearing a large shirt. Before I realized where I really was or what was going on, a figure moved in my peripheral vision. 

"Finally." I could hear Reaper's deep voice echo beside me, and I turned my head to see him standing near where I sat. I went to sit myself up but quickly realized my hands were bound to the arms of the chair. 

"What the hell?" I snapped, my voice groggy and strained. 

Reaper eyed me up and down before walking closer, running his fingers up my arm. I shivered slightly, shaking his touch away in an uncomfortable manner. Taking notice to this he only laughed, leaning down and moving his hand to my waist. I froze as he lifted my shirt slowly, exposing my stomach as he let off a more than pleased grunt. 

"Notice anything?" He asked with anticipation, and I looked down at his hand, which ran across my wound softly. 

I almost had to take a second look as I stared, my eyes blinking slowly, dumbfounded. The wound looked like it was nearly gone, a scar was all that was visible from what I could see. I heard him chuckle deeply as I sat there in confusion, and my gaze met his. 

"How..." Is the only word that came out of my mouth as I felt a jolt of cold fear rush down my spine. 

"Moira has her ways." Reaper simply replied, skipping over any explanation for the impossible amount of healing it would have taken to fix my wound. 

I watch him closely as he let my shirt fall back down, circling me slowly. I could hear his deep exhales as a claw traced along my jawline, drifting towards my ear. I froze in fear as he let off a deep chuckle, his large hand moving my hair out of my face. 

"Now that we're both patched up, I think it's time for your punishment." Reaper cooed softly into my ear from behind me, and I closed my eyes with a deep breath. 

"Hands off." I snapped, pushing him away with my shoulder. This only angered him, and I received a quick smack to the face as he let off a disapproving grunt. 

"Don't try and teach me a lesson in manners, niña. You won't get very far with this whole 'tough girl' act." His deep voice rang through the room with a vicious growl, which made me tremble in my chair. 

Suddenly I heard something tear, and I opened my eyes to see him gripping my shirt. Before I knew what was happening the soft fabric was ripped from my body and discarded to the floor. I whimpered as his sudden hostility frightened me, and I shivered as the cool air of the room hit my bare skin. I was left in my undergarments once again, and I felt my face flush a bright red color as he watched me in a satisfied way. 

"One more word and the rest comes off." Reaper simply stated, crossing his arms as he towered over me. "It may take some time, but soon enough you'll learn to obey my every word." 

"I'll never let you have the privilege of that much control over me." I spoke through gritted teeth, leaning a bit forward in my chair in an irritated manor. 

"Really?" He almost laughed, taking a step forward as he gripped at one of my bra straps. 

I flinched as he did this, anxiety rushing through my body quickly. My mind wandered to possible escape routes. With my hands and legs tied down there really was no where to go, unless I could create a doppelgänger near the exit. There was no way I was going to be able to phase to my other body, but maybe I could muster up some sort of energy to do it. Without the bracelets. 

"You're asking for it now, princesa." Reaper chuckled, pushing the strap off my shoulder slowly. 

I focused on the other side of the room near the door. Closing my eyes, I made a doppelgänger near it quickly. I thought of Jesse. His sweet eyes, his kind heart, and his face when he knew I wasn't going to make it out okay. I needed to do this, not only for myself but for him. He believed in me when no one else did, he was my rock. Jesse McCree is my rock. 

Before I knew it I gasped for air, nearly all of my energy was drained as I opened my eyes. I looked at the door in front of me in awe, and I glanced behind my shoulder to see I had successfully done it. Fear rushed through me I went for the handle, but it was locked from the outside. 

No no no. 

The familiar black mist surrounded me as I began to panic, pulling at the handle in attempt to break it off. Suddenly I felt Reaper's hands grab me from behind, and I started to cry as I kicked at him wildly, attempting to free myself. I felt something wrap around my neck and click, and I brought my hands to the strange object and frantically tried to pry it away. 

"I didn't think you'd actually be able to do it without the bracelets," I heard his deep voice rumble from behind me, and I gasped as his hand gripped at my throat. "Good luck trying to pull that again, Moira made sure to make me something to keep you in line."

"No! Get off me!" I screamed out, trying to push his hand away as it slipped down my stomach slowly. 

I could only cry in terror as his fingers slipped past my panties and down between my slit, rubbing up and down tenderly. I gasped before almost letting out a small moan, the familiar heat building between my legs. His touch set me aflame, and my arms and legs went weak with each delicate stroke. I tried my best to create a copy of myself to get away from him but I couldn't even do that, and I let out a frustrated groan as I kicked at him more. 

"Not trying to get away are we, agent?" Reaper laughed evilly, showering my whole body with a feeling of dread. I felt something foreign move along my legs and I looked down to see the dark pillows of smoke surrounding me slowly. The mist seemed to pry my legs apart, opening them up to further expose me to my captor. 

"When Jesse finds me he's going to make you pay for this, you vile-"

"You think he's going to go against Talon to rescue his damsel in distress?" Reaper growled in my ear, "You think too highly of him, you're not worth his time. McCree isn't going to save you, especially not from me."

"Fuck you!" I screamed as I continued to try and kick at him, but I was held firmly by the mist. 

"You should choose your words carefully." Reaper chuckled, and I felt his fingers slip in between my slit immediately as the words left my mouth. 

Suddenly two talons were plunged deep inside me, and I let out a cry as my insides turned from the pain. I yelped, gripping at his hand that was wrapped around my throat roughly, but his strong arm stayed firmly planted in place as I tried to pry myself free from his grasp. He began slowly moving his fingers, his steady thrusts causing me to let out a frustrated moan of pleasure mixed with pain. My breathing got heavy as my legs began to shake once again. More sounds began to escape my lips, and I felt myself begin to cry as he chuckled once again. 

"Dirty girl, getting off from the hands of the enemy. If only McCree could see you now." 

"I-I'm not... fuck." I cut myself off as his thumb began making small circles on my sweet spot. 

Each stroke left me aching for more, and my mind began to panic as my body ignored the fear and pleas for it to stop. I began to pant as I continued to lose air, and I felt my eyes begin to roll back into my skull slowly. Maybe if I lose consciousness the pain would go away, maybe he would go away. As my mind went blank I heard him give off a disapproving grunt, loosing his grip on my neck as he walked me over to the bed. He removed his fingers from me and let my body hit the mattress with a thump, pulling back his arm slowly. Suddenly his hand was brought to smack across my face in one quick motion, and I screamed as his three middle claws left deep cuts along my face. 

"Don't you fall asleep on me, agent." Reaper's deep voice made shiver in fear as pain coursed through me. The sound of his belts being messed with made my eyes snap open, and I watched in horror as they fell to the floor with a loud crash of metal on the concrete.

"Is this what you brought me here for? To use me like a toy?" I snapped, moving myself towards the back side of the bed slowly. I brought my hand to my face, ignoring him, and cupped the small wounds along my cheek. A sharp pain swelled up in the area and I tried my best to keep my composure as he watched me closely. 

"I consider this a bonus to you being here." Reaper mocked with a laugh. He continued, "If you beg for me I might consider getting you off too, little girl."

"Over my dead body." I growled, covering myself with my arms in a defiant way. 

Taking notice to this, he let out a disapproving grunt, grabbing my ankles quickly and pulling me back towards him. My back hit the mattress with a thump, and I held my hands in place as my heart began to race once again. A deep grumble emitted from his chest as he tore my hands away, and I felt what could only be the mist pulling both my arms up and over my head. Within moments he had ripped my panties from my legs and threw them to the floor. His hands snuck their way to the insides of my upper thighs, pulling them apart, exposing me to him. 

"In that case..." Reaper spoke deeply as one of his hands moved to his pants slowly. I watched with wide eyes as he pulled out his now erect cock, my insides turning as I realized my inevitable fate. He continued, his eyes glued on my womanhood, "Keep that pretty mouth of yours shut and relax, I won't be long."

"Wait, no, don't-" 

Before I could finish my sentence a hand was forced over my mouth as I felt him push himself between my slit. My body tensed and I tugged against my restraints, trying to pull my legs back together with a whimper. Noticing this, Reaper thrust himself inside me, his hips forcing my thighs apart. I cried out in pain at the sudden movement, and he paused as my walls squeezed down on his length. 

"Oh, fuck..." Reaper's spoke through a deep breath, the small noises that escaped him filled the room and left me with a feeling of complete dread. I closed my eyes and tried to relax as I felt pain surge through me. I wasn't used to something of his size being forced inside me so suddenly. I felt his hand move from my mouth down to my throat gripping at it with abrupt amount of force. "Open your eyes, niña. I want you to look at me while I fuck you." 

For once I obeyed, opening my eyes slowly to look at him. A tear fell down my cheek as I began to cry, his dark eyes could barley be seen beyond his mask but I knew he was satisfied by the way he nodded slightly in approval. Gripping my throat with one hand and my waist with the other, Reaper began to drive in and out of me slowly. I fought the urge to turn my face from him out of complete and utter embarrassment, but the pain I felt from his size moving in me kept me distracted. I let out a small moan as he thrusted right into my sweet spot, and I bit my lip as he let out a chuckle. 

"Oh? And to think I thought you didn't like me." Reaper mocked with a sarcastic tone, and I growled slightly. 

He ignored me as he began to go faster, pulling occasional sounds from me with each thrust. I felt pleasure mixed with the pain beginning to form, building between my legs from the friction. My walls ached as I cried for him to stop, the tingling sensation bringing my legs to shake. 

"P-please..." I pleaded, unable to finish my sentence as my voice faded into sounds of frustration and pleasure. 

"Please, what?" Reaper bellowed in a deep and frightening voice, causing my crying to become louder. 

"P-please, don't... I'm g-gonna..."

"Cum?" 

"Y-yes..." 

"Don't you dare." 

Before the intense feeling unraveled, he slowed down, coming to nearly a complete stop with a cold chuckle. Now I was even more upset and frustrated, my orgasm being torn away from me, the pleasure slowly fading. I whimpered as he removed his hand from my throat, which he moved to his mask and lifted slightly to reveal a chin with dark grey stubble and a few scars. I tried to look at his face further but he took notice to this, and with a grunt suddenly the mist had covered my eyes. I felt my body tense as I felt cold lips meet my neck, tracing up and meeting my jawline slowly. A few moments later and his lips were on mine, kissing me as he slowly fucked me. It was intense and left me with a confused feeling. 

Being blinded gave me the chance to imagine Jesse, although our intimate moments were very different from this, it left me with a sense of comfort in the moment. Without realizing it I was kissing him back, and he chuckled into me deeply. 

"Mhm, good girl." Reaper cooed as he paused for a second, landing a soft kiss on my cheek as he plunged himself deep inside me. I let out a cry, turning my face from him out of shame. "You're so tight, niña." 

"F-fuck... you...” 

“I am.” 

His thrusts became faster once again, and I could tell this wasn’t for me. The last thing he wanted was to pleasure me, he just wanted to get off. It was clear in the way he was moving, finding a position that best suited him. He suddenly grabbed one of my legs and pulled it up and over his shoulder, which gave him a little more leisure to drive into me deeper, something I didn’t think was possible. A loud groan escaped him as he pounded into me and the mist around my eyes and hands slowly began to fade as he lost focus on them. 

As soon as I could move them, I brought my hands to his arms, pursuing to push him away. My attempts were futile, his strong arms staying firmly planted in place, and my eyes widening as I had realized the size of him. No matter what I did, he wasn’t moving, he was strong and much larger compared to me. This only made me cry more, retreating my hands to my face, which I covered as sobs filled the room. 

“Cry all you want, little girl... nothing you do will make this easier.” Reaper’s deep voice rang in my ears as a moan escaped me. 

The intense feeling of his length filling and moving against my walls made my mind go blank, a scared feeling surfacing inside me. I didn’t want to be pleasure by someone like him, I didn’t want it to feel good, but as the pain slowly subsided it did feel good. Really good. As noises of pleasure began to escape me Reaper took notice to this and laughed evilly, the shame I felt was unimaginable. 

“S-shit...” My voice cracked as a cool line of sweat dripped down my face, and I moved my hands to Reaper’s stomach, pushing at him slightly. This only made him go faster, and within a few moments I could feel him slow as he began to twitch inside me. I cried, “N-not, inside...”

Ignoring me once again, a loud groan filled the room as he gave a final and rough thrust deep inside me. Within moments my walls were painted with his cum, the foreign feeling making me whimper from surprise. Pumping himself slowly in and out of me, Reaper road out his orgasm for a few more moments before he came to a stop. He slowly pulled his cock out of me, and I could feel a line of my slick drip onto the bedding and I looked down to see it covered his cock. I watched him as pulled his pants back up, stuffing his member inside them before he looked at me slowly. 

“Learn to behave and I might consider letting you have some fun too.” Reaper mocked, straightening his mask with both hands. 

“You’re a monster.” I spat in disgust, covering myself from his gaze once again. He let off a disapproving grunt as he leaned over me, grabbing a fist full of my hair roughly. 

“Let’s make something very clear,” Reaper bellowed, and I let out a yelp as I felt his talons digging into my scalp. The white mask inches from my face, his eyes burning into mine, he continued, “You don’t have to like me, but you sure as hell are going to respect me. If I hear one more snide remark outta you you’re going to be sorry, little girl.”

I closed my eyes and winced as he pulled at my hair harder. 

“From now on you call me master. If you don’t I’ll assume it’s out of disrespect, and you’ll be punished immediately. Do you understand?” Reaper growled, pulling me to a seated position as he grabbed my chin with his other hand. 

I felt more tears fall down my face as we sat there, and I could tell he was losing patience. After a few moments he let go of my hair and wrapped his hand around my throat, lifting me off the bed slightly out of anger. 

“I said, do you understand!”

“Y-yes...” 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, m-master!” I yelled, my face flushed red, and I choked for air as I felt embarrassment wash over me.

Suddenly I was dropped onto the bed, and I fell back, coughing for air. I turned on my side, pulling my legs into my chest as I cried, but Reaper ignored me as he headed for the door. I noticed he stopped and picked up my panties, stuffing them into one of his pockets promptly after. I closed my eyes as in a distraught way, trying my best to calm myself down. My throat ached, the pain I felt in my neck was terrible, but the guilt I felt from this whole experience was worse. I heard him unlock the door, and as he opened it he stopped. I looked over at Reaper to see him glance at me behind his shoulder, giving me one last stare before he turned away from me. 

“You’ll be given a meal soon. After you eat make sure you get your rest, training starts tomorrow.” Reaper explained in a deep and stern voice, and I turned from him on the bed, facing the wall. I silently cried to myself, anxiety knotting in my stomach. The last thing I wanted was to know what he meant by ‘training’. The worst ideas imaginable surfaced in my mind and I shivered slightly, more than uncomfortable by the thoughts. Breaking me out of my thoughts, with a growl he added, “I recommend you stay on my good side. For your own sake.”

With that, the door to the room slammed shut, leaving me alone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get up."

My eyes snapped open as soon as I heard Reaper's voice echo through the room.

To my dismay, his body language read that he was furious about something. I bit my lip as he made his way into the room, and winced when he made it to the edge of the bed. He reached for my arm and grabbed it roughly, pulling me to a seated position. I shot him a scared and confused stare, my body trembling under his touch. 

"You didn't eat last night, niña." Reaper growled, and I turned my face from him. 

"I wasn't hungry." I simply stated, getting a more than annoyed grunt out of my captor. 

"I told you to eat, I gave you one order. And you couldn't even do that." He bellowed, pinching the bridge of his nose on his mask out of frustration. "You're beginning to get on my nerves, little one."

I lowered my head in shame, avoiding his gaze as much as I could. Images from the previous night crossed my mind and I shivered, it was the last thing I wanted to think about. For the last 9 hours it was all I could think about, no wonder I didn't want to eat. 

I barely even noticed Reaper had made his way to me, and before I could react, he grabbed my arm roughly. 

"You're a lot like your boyfriend, young and naive... Can't take orders. Makes you weak." My captor growled, pulling me to a standing position. My brows furrowed at the comment, anger rushing through me.

"You don't know anything about him." I snapped and he turned to face me, our bodies inches apart. 

"You don't know the half of it, kid." Reaper retorted in an annoyed tone, and my eyes dropped to the floor as he did this. How does he know Jesse? What happened between them that Jesse never told me? So many questions burned in my mind as we stood there in silence. Suddenly I was ripped from my thoughts as he continued, "Drop that attitude before you start asking questions you don't want to know the answers to." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, trying to pry my arm from his grip, but he only tightened it with a growl. 

"What did I just say?" His mask was inches from my face now, and I cowered from him in fear.

"I'm sorry, master." I quickly replied, and he tilted his head, unconvinced. 

The silence that filled the room was eerie, and the blank stare from his bone white mask brought a cold rush of fright to flow through me. Without another word about the subject, Reaper let go of my arm and walked over to a small table near the door of the room, grabbing what looked like a folded black suit. He tossed it at me, and I quickly caught it and eyed it for further inspection curiously. 

“Put that on so we can begin training.” 

<><><>

“Don’t stop.” 

Reaper’s deep and harsh command brought frustration to build inside me. 

I had done at least 6 exhausting laps around the large gym area, and being in a tight black and red leather suit wasn’t helping. I could barely breath as I stopped where I was, and bent down to take a few breaths. I nearly passed out as I did this, and I shook my head as I heard a grunt from my captor. 

“I can’t breath in this suit...” I choked, taking a few deep breaths slowly. 

The leather was sealed against my skin in an irritating way, and it felt like the air surrounding me was 100 degrees. A cool line of sweat ran down my forehead slowly as I sat up to stretch a bit, but to my dismay Reaper had made his way to me already. 

“You need to learn how to move and work in that suit considering it’s the one you will wear on missions.” He retorted in an annoyed voice, and I scorned at him. 

“What makes you think I want to do missions for you? I’ve been here for two days and suddenly I’m on the front line of Talon’s attacks? Over my dead body.” I snapped in frustration, and not to my surprise Reaper wasn’t having any of it. 

A large hand was tangled in my hair within seconds, and as pain surged through me, I gripped onto his shirt in a pleading way. He pulled my head back so I was looking up at him, and my body fell onto his as he did this, my knees buckling. 

“Do you want to be punished?” His demonic voice rang through my ears, I didn’t need to see his face to know how angry he was. 

“No, sir.” I quickly replied as he let go of me, and I fell to the floor. 

“Then get up and do another lap before I drag you back to your goddamn cell.” He yelled and I stood up to my feet slowly. 

Before I could do anything a large man, taller than Reaper and much larger than me, made his way to us. Fear ran through me as I realized who I was face to face with. Another familiar face walked up behind him, the sight of her light purple skin left me uneasy beyond belief. 

“Reaper.” The larger man spoke as he reached where we were, and I froze. 

“Akande.” My captor greeted him as he turned around, facing our new company, “Amélie.” He added as he noticed Widowmaker beside him. 

Both of them looked at me, and my eyes met Doom’s gaze, bringing a cold rush of chills to run down my back. His eyes left mine and moved back to Reaper, who he gave an irritated sigh. 

“Another one of your failed projects I see." Doomfist spoke in a strong voice, and I hid behind my captor slightly. 

"A work in progress would be a better term for it." Reaper quickly corrected, and I gulped as I saw the larger man show a small amount of annoyance from the retort. He added, "Mirage will be a must-have operative of Talon. I will not fail you, sir." 

I felt my stomach turn as Doomfist eyed me slowly, taking in every inch of my body before he replied. 

"You sent my men on a mission to retrieve her, putting them all at risk for your little... project. She better be something." He was looking at me as he spoke to Reaper, glancing towards him only after he finished. 

"She will not fail you." Reaper replied with a deep inhale, glancing down at me who cowered behind his arm. He continued, "Isn't that right, little one?" 

I gulped as I exchanged awkward eye contact with him, and he put his arm around me quickly pushing me forward. I glance back at him over my shoulder, my brows furrowing in frustration. 

"Yes, master." I simply replied, moving my eyes from my captor to the large man in front of me. 

Doomfist shot me an unconvinced stare as we sat in silence. He looked like he was deep in thought, his stare meeting Reaper's a few moments later. 

"Very well. Let's see how this 'little one' can fight." I felt my insides turn as he spoke, and I turned around to look at Reaper with pleading eyes. As he began to walk towards the side of the room, Doomfist called out, "Sombra. On the floor, no weapons."

"Wait, what?" I hissed to Reaper and he grabbed my arm, pulling me to the side quickly. "I'm trained to fight with my blaster and my bracelets. Not in hand to hand combat."

"You're fighting someone who is also skilled in weapons and technology. Keep your power and balance here," Reaper gripped my waist and straightened my posture quickly. He continued, "and stay on defense. Remember, whatever happens might determine whether or not they want to keep you."

"Keep me?" My voice faded with the question, my eyes wandering to the floor in thought. 

"Or kill you." He growled slightly, my breathing coming to an abrupt stop as my gaze snapped back to his. 

"What-"

"Gabe, I thought we weren't allowed to have pets?" I could hear Sombra laugh from across the room. I glanced at her with an annoyed look. "C'mon amiga, I don't have all day." 

My body tensed as Reaper's fingers left me, and I began to amble towards the large mat in the middle of the room, my eyes locked on my opponent. She had a nasty smile on her face, a pure devious look that adorned her entire get up. In all honesty, her confidence scared me. It brought me to cower as I felt all the eyes in the room on me, my heart-race increasing dramatically. 

As I reached the edge of the mat I took a deep breath. My eyes moved to Reaper, who walked over to stand next to Doomfist and Widowmaker quietly. They sat at the far end of the mat to observe the fight closely. I let out a huff of air as I rolled up my sleeves slightly, anxiety coursing through my veins. Whether or not I wanted to I needed to prove myself, not only for Reaper's, but for my own sake. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down as I waited for them to make the call to start. I focused on my breathing as I felt my body fill with adrenaline. Moments passed as I readied myself, and then I heard Doomfist's deep voice echo from across the room:

"Begin!" 

My eyes snapped open, my hands forming fists as I lifted my arms quickly. Sombra did the same with a chuckle, her stare meeting mine. We began to circle each other, getting closer the more we did. Soon enough we were only a few feet apart, and I could feel the tension growing as everyone watched in silence. She crooked an eyebrow at me in a cocky way, only irritating me further. 

As I circled her, my eyes met my captor's for a moment, and I could tell by his body language that he didn't have much confidence in the situation. My irritation was nearly to the point of boiling over, none of these savages had ever seen me in battle. They were nothing but scum, forcing two completely differently trained people to fight. My brows furrowed as my knuckles went white, determination flowing through me. I was going to burn this place to the ground.

Suddenly she leaped towards me, missing my face but landing her knuckle on my right shoulder. I staggered backwards as a surprised yelp exited me, and I put my arm up as she swung again. This time I blocked the attack, jumping forwards and landing a kick to her chest in anger. She let out a cough as the wind was knocked out of her, and I could visibly see her struggling to regain her stance. I took the opportunity to land a punch straight to her face, and doing this earned me a laugh from my captor. I glanced over at him with a small grin. Our gazes met briefly and I could almost imagine the look on his face below the mask, it was clear he was enjoying this.

Out of nowhere I received a quick blow to my jaw, and I nearly fell back on the mat as Sombra's fist met my face. 

"If you cry I might consider going easy on you." Sombra chuckled, and I felt anxiety pulse through me; her sudden restore of energy had me worried.

I could feel my body getting weaker already, the stress of the situation only making it worse. My mind clouded with doubt as I took a few steps back, trying my best to brainstorm a plan to knock her on her feet. She had the agility to be able to avoid anything obvious, which is why I began to slowly panic.

Another swing, but this time I grabbed her arm mid air, landing a few kicks to her stomach. In almost and instant she had connected her opposite fist to my side, and I let go to grip it in pain. As I sat there defenseless she grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the floor quickly. Before I slammed into the mat I rolled onto my stomach and sat up as fast as I could before she could do anything. 

"Stop messing around with each other." Doomfist's deep voice echoed through the large room, and I stood to my feet. 

With a frustrated grunt I put my hands up once again, my body growing tired. She seemed unfazed, giving me a cheeky grin before drawing back her hand. She landed another hit to my face, but this time I did fall, my body slamming down on the mat with a thump. I glanced up at her, and in the moment I noticed she had a gun holstered on her leg, barely hidden. Anger flowed through me, giving me one more small burst of energy. 

I kicked her feet from under her, and quickly grabbed the gun from her with the slight of my hand. Within seconds I was standing over her as she now laid on the floor in front of me, leaning up on her arms slowly. 

Everyone in the room let out a gasp as I pointed the gun towards her.

"They said... no weapons." I panted with a growl, and I could feel blood running down my face as I spoke. To my surprise, Sombra only laughed.

"Okay, you caught me, chica. So what? You want a prize?" Her malicious tone brought my frustration out even more, and my finger hovered over the trigger. "It wouldn't be very nice of you to shoot me, Overwatch."

"I’m not going to shoot you, because unlike you, I'm not Talon scum."

"Enough!" Reaper's deep and demonic voice cut through the air like a knife, and I tossed the gun to the side, my eyes still locked on Sombra. 

"It's fair to say I won. Right, Gabe?" She laughed as she stood up slowly. 

I walked towards her angrily, frustrations building once again. I didn't even notice Reaper had walked over to me until he gripped my shoulders to hold me back. Pushing him, I tried to get closer to Sombra, my eyes full of rage. 

"Next time I won't fall off a cliff the day before and I won't have this collar on! Then we'll see who wins." I growled, and Reaper stepped in front of me. 

His large stature caused me to cower before him, quickly realizing he wasn't amused in the slightest. 

"You better watch your mouth; one more word and you'll be sorry." He bellowed loudly, embarrassment falling over me as my captor reprimanded me in front of Talon. 

I nodded quickly in understanding as I saw Doomfist walking towards us slowly. His dark gaze met mine and I gulped, fear washing over me. His eyes moved down my body, scanning every inch of me before returning to my stare. He glanced at Reaper momentarily, his face riddled in thought. 

"I like this one... I can see why you took notice to her."  He paused, taking another step towards me, and my eyes widened as I froze. Doomfist chuckled, "I'm impressed by the progress you've made with her in such little time. I had my doubts, but now I see the vision..."

I gulped as he brought his hand to my face, placing his index finger under my chin. He pushed my face up to meet his gaze briefly before he nodded, looking towards Reaper.

"Bring her to my office when you're done. I will prepare the iron for her formal induction into Talon, then we can begin the experiments with O'Deorian tomorrow." He spoke in a deep and serious voice before his stare met mine once again. A smile formed on his face as he continued, "I want to see her use her powers. If you’re right, Reaper, she will soon be our greatest weapon against our enemies." 

The last thing he said left me in dismay, fear rushing through me.

"Today is the first day of Overwatch's second and final downfall."


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes darted down the hallway nervously.

Reaper dragged me along, his hand wrapped tightly around my upper right arm. His grip was firm, surely strong enough to leave a mark. I tried to walk at the same speed as him, but he was moving at a quick pace and I found myself stumbling alongside him. I eventually tripped but was caught by my captor, and he let off a dissatisfied grunt as he helped me up.

"Where are we going in such a rush?" I snapped a bit as a caught my breath. His head turned as I asked the question, almost in an irritated way.

"Akande is expecting you in 5 minutes, and you don't want to keep him waiting." Reaper spoke in a low growl, pulling at my arm again, but this time I didn't move.

"No, I'm not going until you tell me what he wants." I demanded, but Reaper's grip only got tighter.

"I suggest you start walking before you make me really mad." He spat, his mask inches from my face. At this angle I could see his eyes, the deep red irises sparking fear inside me.

I gulped and nodded slowly, allowing him to drag me through the hallway quickly. I looked around at my surroundings, trying to take in as much as possible, anything I could remember in case I needed an escape route at one point.

The walls were barren and grey, which gave off an eerie and cold vibe that seemed to linger around the whole complex. Before I knew it, and after passing many different rooms and halls, we came to a set of two larger doors. I almost felt like rolling my eyes at the sight of such an extravagant feature in a place that felt more like a prison than anything.

Reaper did the honors, opening one of the doors before ushering me into the room. I walked forwards into what looked like a large office and study. Books lined the walls, and a fireplace on the left side of the room. I'm the middle sat a large dark oak desk, and I let out a sigh.

"Gimme a break..." I mumbled at the clichéness of it all, rolling my eyes slightly.

Reaper's hand still gripped my arm, and as more pressure formed around my wrist I looked down and could see how tense his hands were, even through his gloves. I gulped as I looked over to Doomfist, who sat at the desk in the middle of the room, his eyes on me. Reaper pushed me forward once again, and nervously I obeyed, making my way up to the desk.

"Your training lasted longer than I expected." Doom's deep voice filled the room, his thick accent leaving me with a nauseous feeling.

"She had trouble finishing the last part of the session after her engagement with Sombra." Reaper chipped in before I could say anything, and I glanced at him behind my shoulder momentarily.

I turned back to Akande, even sitting his larger figure made me uneasy. He took notice to my gaze, giving me a questioning look as he raised an eyebrow at me. The noiseless room felt eerie and uninviting, the only sound that could be heard was from the crackling of the burning wood in the fireplace.

"You're an excellent fighter, for having such little practice." Akande praised, breaking the silence in the room. "I've also heard about the powers you possess. Moira discussed experiment plans with me today, and quite honestly I'm very interested in what she has planned for you. With a bit of training and behavioral correction, in time I know you'll make a fine Talon agent."

Surprise struck me, and I titled my head slightly. I repressed a response, trying my best to think my words out carefully. There was no way was I going to agree to this, but I couldn't just say that to the leader of Talon. The silence filled the room again, my breathing going quiet with nervousness. A sudden relapse of anger from earlier lit inside me, realizing I didn't want any part of this. I tried my best not to snap.

"Yeah, right." I spoke just below a whisper, barely audible. 

"Excuse me?" Doomfist's deep voice emitted a terrifyingly low grumble and I shook my head, shooting him a glare.

"Jesse will have me out of this place by the end of the week," I sneered, pulling my wrist out of Reaper's grasp to cross my arms with a huff. "-and that I can promise you."

Reaper stepped in front of me, and before I knew it he had abruptly landed a heavy smack to my face, causing me to gasp from the suddenness. I turned my head to him in a disorientated way but received another blow right on my temple, and this time I staggered backward a bit, trying to regain my balance. 

"I understand the first hit, but the second one felt entirely unnecessary." I retorted as I stood up straight, placing a hand over where he had hit me.

"Shut up."

"Honestly it felt kinda like a girl-thing, rather than a captured against my will and tortured kind of hit." I winced at Reaper, and this earned me a disapproving grunt from my captor. Suddenly I felt talons snaking through my hair, and before I knew it Reaper had a strong grip on my scalp, causing my knees to buckle. I reached out and grabbed his arm for support, nearly falling to the floor in pain.

"What did I say?" Reaper growled close to my ear, making tears form at my eyes.

"I'm sorry, wasn't funny-" I cut myself off as my captor let me go, causing me to fall and catch myself on the desk. My eyes met the man's in front of me, a small smile forming on his face. 

Akande stared at me for quite some time before speaking up.

"She's not going to be an easy subject." He spoke to Reaper, his eyes on me. I could tell he was deep in thought. "If the behavioral problems continue, send her to the brig. Three days, no food or water. I'm sure she'll have a hard time finding anything amusing about that." 

"Bullshit." I retorted, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms once again. "You need me alive."

"I can assure you wont die, you'll only wish you were dead, anuofia." Akande growled, only now starting to get slightly irritated. His glare brought chills rushing down my back as I felt Reaper's hand slowly grip at the back of my neck. "I would watch your tongue around your commander, he wont take kindly to your temperament."

I uncrossed my arms slowly as Reaper's body pressed up against my own, confusion and suspicion running through me. I tried to glance at him from behind but he gripped my neck tighter so I wouldn't move, causing me to let out a wince of pain. My hands gripped the desk, my fingertips shaking from bewilderment. 

"Now for your inauguration..." Doomfist jested from his chair with a deep breath, his eyes moving to the side of the room towards the fireplace. 

"Inauguration?" I questioned him, my eyes darting around in confusion. 

I watched as Akande jotted some notes down in a notebook of some sort, ignoring my question for a few moments as he gathered his thoughts.

"Just a small inaugural ceremony, to officially bridge you into your affiliation with Talon." Akande affirmed with a small smile, bringing a wave of perplexity to fall over me. 

"I don't want any part of your stupid Talon initiations." I snarled, anger pulsing through me. 

Akande simply laughed, which in turn only confused and angered me further. He gathered the papers that were spread out in front of him and placed them into the notebook before shutting it quickly. I could see a glance of the cover before he tucked it below his desk into some sort of filing drawer, it had the word 'confidential' written in bold letters across it; this new information left me wondering further what it was for.

"You don't get a choice in the matter, little one. The decision has been made for you." He responded, motioning to Reaper with a wave of his hand. "Get the iron."

Without hesitation Reaper let go of me and made his way to the other side of the room slowly. I scoffed at the whole situation, bringing my hand to my face in an amused way.

"What? Do I get a metal for joining your little club?" I mocked, letting out a small chuckle as I heard Reaper moving something around near the fire. 

Akande was watching my expression closely as I looked to my left, observing Reaper as he messed with something in the fire. The realization of what he was doing hit me like a ton of bricks, and my humorous attitude quickly slipped away into a wave of panic. I could feel myself begin to shake in fear as anticipation surged a feeling of dread though my entire body. 

"Not exactly..." Doomfist's voice echoed through the room, irking me. 

When Reaper turned towards me I thought I was going to be sick. What he was holding caught me so off guard I thought I just might faint right there, and I turned my face from him in fear. In his right hand he bared a large branding iron, a bright orange Talon symbol glowing at the end of it. 

"I-is this a joke?" I asked, my voice now shaky as I looked at Akande, and he gave off a deep and villainous chuckle.

"More like... protocol." His words left me feeling ill, a sense of despair casting over me.

"No, please- I'll do anything. Anything but that." I could feel myself begin to panic as my eyes moved to Reaper, who was now walking towards me. I slowly began to back away. "I promise, I promise I'll be good. I'll comply and do as you say-"

I was cut off by a choking sensation, and realized Reaper had pillows of smoke surrounding my body to hold me in place. Suddenly I was forced over the desk, my stomach laying flat on the cold surface, my bottom in the air. I struggled to free myself but it was no use, and my eyes met Akande's as I felt Reaper's talons pull at my body suit. He reached for the zipper in the front, and dragged it down to my waist, pulling the suit off my body quickly.

"No! Stop, please-" I begged but my words fell onto deaf ears as Reaper pulled my body suit down and off my arms with a growl, the smoke holding me in place so I didn't move. 

Reaper's left hand traced over my lower back, and there was a moment of silence that filled the room. I began to cry, breaking the silence, but Akande seemed unfazed as he watched the whole thing happen from his chair. Reaper leaned down, his body on top of mine, and his mask grazing my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck, bringing chills rushing down my spine.

"Welcome to Talon, princessa." His demonic voice rang in my ear as he sat up, and before I knew it he had pressed the burning iron into the middle of my lower back with ease.

I let out a scream as I felt the iron burn my skin, the pain was so intense I could barely move. I could hear the sizzle of my own flesh burning, and by the time he removed the iron the putrid smell had surrounded me, causing me to gag. My voice cracked with every screech of pain, and I could feel the smoke disperse, causing me to fall back onto the ground. The smell had engulfed me to the point where it, along side the pain, where unbearable; causing me to vomit on the floor of Akande's office. As finished I cried into my hands, laying on the floor in agony as I prayed for relief for what I had just experienced.

After Reaper had placed the iron back in the fire, he turned towards me with an expressionless stare. He was quiet as he walked back over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet slowly. I cried into his chest as he did this, unable to walk by myself. I could hear his sigh slightly as he scooped me off my feet bridal-style, and turned to Doomfist.

"She wont disappoint you, sir." Reaper said in a low voice, and I closed my eyes as Akande ushered us away.

"I want you to beat that girl until she's eating from your hand."


End file.
